


(в память) о затонувших в небе

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: По крайней мере он сказал всё, что хотел. Всем, кому хотел.





	(в память) о затонувших в небе

Утверждение его кандидатуры до сих пор кажется ошибкой. Адмирал Санда никогда не отступала, и тот факт, что Широ всё же участвует в миссии, кажется чудом. На этом чудеса в его жизни заканчиваются. Потому что под браслетом щиплет от инъекции. Потому что их с Адамом кровать теперь пустая. Потому что Кит теперь знает. Пусть не всё, но знает.  
И потому что у него есть всего полтора года.

Всё может пойти не так в любой момент — Широ понимает риски. Он уверен, что лекарства, которые он принимает, помогут продержаться до посадки, он уверен в своих силах, больше того — он уверен в Ките. _Кит_ в него верит как никто другой.

Его глаза блестят, он держится до последнего дня перед отлётом: прямая спина, вздёрнутый подбородок, только руки вот прячет в карманах. Говорит, что миссия простецкая и справился бы даже Гриффин, подбадривает как может и не произносит ни слова, когда Широ поддаётся эмоциям и обнимает его в последнюю ночь. Кит сжимает в пальцах ткань оливковой формы — _каким же хрупким он сейчас кажется_ , — и плечо намокает. Широ не может позволить себе больше.

Он позволяет себе в письмах. Все семь — для майора Айверсона, семейства Холтов, Адама и Кита — он пишет до самого утра и передаёт почтой, перед тем как пойти на взлётную площадку.

Адам назвал Широ эгоистом. Им он и решает побыть в последний раз.

***

То, что с ним происходит, кажется чей-то идиотской шуткой. Широ был готов к смерти, последние годы он только и делал, что ждал её стука в дверь, но не здесь, не сейчас и не так.  
Кровь запекается на губах, переносицу жжёт, а в груди теплится странное чувство облегчения.  
По крайней мере он сказал всё, что хотел.  
Всем, кому хотел.

***

Кит посылает к чёрту руководство Гарнизона, а те отчисляют его в ответ. Он ни о чём не жалеет.  
Его отправляют собирать вещи, и в прозрачном боксе возле комнаты Кит замечает конверт. Почерк Широ нельзя не узнать.

Почерком Широ на лицевой стороне выведено: «Для Кита».  
Почерком Широ на обороте выведено: «Открой, когда меня не станет».

Кит бросает письмо в мусорную корзину.

***

Он пробирается в Гарнизон ночью только для того, чтобы забрать конверт.

***

Первым, кого Широ видит, когда открывает глаза, становится Кит. _Он такой красивый, боже._  
Впалых щёк касаются знакомые пальцы, он замечает на руках перчатки, которые подарил. Широ перехватывает кисть, борясь с желанием поцеловать.

— Письмо, — вспоминает он, — Кит, я…

— Я получил.

Кит достаёт измятый конверт из поясной сумки.  
Широ не надеялся выжить. Не надеялся увидеться с ним снова. Не надеялся услышать ответ Кита.  
Тот и не отвечает.

— Так ты читал?

— Нет. — Кит убирает конверт обратно. У Широ перехватывает дыхание; всё, на что он способен — удивлённое:

— Почему?

Закатный свет падает на его лицо сквозь мутные окна. В воздухе искрятся пылинки, оседают на окрепших плечах и угольно-чёрных волосах.  
Кит улыбается. Совсем как раньше.

— Я знал, что ты жив.

***

Вселенная над ним издевается. Отнимает всё, что ему дорого, и у Кита больше нет сил.  
Он сидит в кабине Чёрного льва, обняв колени. Кит проводит здесь больше времени, чем с командой — хреновый из него лидер. Широ не одобрил бы, будь он здесь.  
Но его нет.

В руках вновь оказывается конверт. Уголки уже пожелтели и протёрлись, бумага стала серой, и только печать Гарнизона осталась нетронутой.  
Соблазн велик. В такие отчаянные дни, как этот, особенно, но Кит держится. Открыть — означает принять смерть Широ, а Широ не умер.  
Не умер.

Он повторяет это вслух, снова и снова, пытается убедить себя. Иногда ему кажется, что лев поддерживает его в этом. Подсветка внутри кабины мерцает лиловым, панели загораются под ладонями чуточку ярче, будто кто-то касается их с обратной стороны. Даже если всё это лишь воображение — плевать.

Это помогает Киту продолжать поиски.

***

Широ видит его среди звёзд. Повзрослевшего, восхитительного, и свежий шрам на щеке кажется кощунством. Ещё больнее от знания, кто его оставил.

Он пытается успокоить, подготовить, понимая, что подготовиться к такому нельзя.

— Я умер, Кит, — говорит он, собирая для этого энергию из воздуха, тянет частицы магии из льва, чтобы предстать перед Китом. Объяснить, что случилось. Рассказать, что было в письме, но Кит останавливает его раньше. Говорит, что вытащит его отсюда, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

И Широ верит.

***

У них совсем не было времени. Оно есть теперь, когда всё закончилось, когда прошли все возможные и невозможные церемонии, и у Широ колени дрожат так, будто он совсем мальчишка и впервые собирается кому-то признаться.

Кит стоит на опустевшем капитанском мостике — по привычке изучает расписание на завтра. Ему так идёт красная форма.  
Широ откашливается, привлекая внимание. Перекатывает в пальцах спрятанную за спиной коробочку с кольцом: может, не стоит так сразу, но он слишком давно об этом думал.

— Не спится, капитан?

Когда он улыбается, на щеках появляются едва заметные ямочки, и они Широ с ума сведут.  
Вдвоём они делают шаг навстречу друг другу, вдвоём замирают, вдвоём смеются. В горле сухо, рядом с Китом слишком жарко, и хочется оттянуть ворот.

— Кит, насчёт письма…

— Этого?

В пальцах Кита тот самый конверт. Время не пощадило бумагу, но Широ узнаёт.  
Печать Гарнизона по-прежнему не тронута.

Наверное, это и есть ответ. Наверное, у него никогда не было шансов. Наверное, он и правда слишком поторопился.

Но Кит подходит вплотную. Сцепляет руки за его шеей. Смотрит в глаза, и Широ видит в них звёзды.

— Я тебя тоже.

Коробочка со стуком падает на пол. Широ касается губами чужих губ. Кит отвечает. Письмо приземляется позже, аккурат поверх коробочки с кольцом.

Внутри конверта — белый лист, на котором написано всего три слова.


End file.
